A coupling device is used for example in aeronautics, and in particular is used on nacelles.
A nacelle is a cowl element for protecting an aircraft engine. A nacelle usually has two elements hinged to the pylon of the aircraft in such a way as to allow access to the engine housed inside the nacelle.
Latches are provided at the meeting lines between the two hinged elements, at the bottom, that is at 6 o'clock, and at the top, that is at 12 o'clock, to prevent the nacelle coming open in flight.
It is known practice to use latches comprising a coupling device having a rod which is subjected to both compressive and tensile stresses, thus causing fatigue phenomena.
The fatigued rod is severely weakened and therefore, for safety reasons, it has to be made significantly larger than would otherwise be the case, and/or an additional rod must be provided as a fallback in case the aforementioned rod breaks. Such a coupling device is heavy, expensive and large.